The Bodyguard and The Playboy Prince
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen sold at the age of 5 to slave traders, now 15 is being sold to the King of the Black Order, and to top it all off he is going be the bodyguard of the second son Lavi who is known as a playboy around the castle. This is a tale about the two of them
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I shall never ever own DGM *inserted sad face here* But I do own Mika, which is a long story well not really own him my oneechan does XC

Summary:

Allen sold at the age of 5 to slave traders, now 15 is being sold to the King of the Black Order, and to top it all off he is going be the bodyguard of the second son Lavi who is known as a playboy around the castle.

* * *

The Story Of the Bodyguard of The Playboy Prince

* * *

Prologue

~x~ ~X~ ~x~ ~X~ ~x~

"Would you like to come home with us?" a tall handsome man said to the small silverette dressed in rags.

"Huh?" was all the silverette could say as he looked up at the man with empty eyes.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure you want this slave?" the slave trader quickly butting in looking at the man greedy.

"Yes." the handsome man replied to the trader giving him a smile, which made the trader blush.

"Mika-kun what are you doing over here" an older man said as he came behind the man. "Oh Father, I was just going buy this slave is that okay?" Mika replied looking at his father.

The silverette looked at the other man who arrived, he was short, but looked lot like a noble, he also looked very wise in his years. The silverette sighed they probably are just some stuck up family that would make him a maid or something over the lines. After awhile he heared something the slave trader said that got him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my Gosh King! I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your son!" the slave trader said bowing to the two clumisly.

"No, please, you don't have to bow, but please let me take a look at him would you?" the old King said smiling and pointing to the raggy silverette.

"Yes of course your majesty!" the trader said bowing again then getting out of the way, letting the old king take alook at the young boy with silver hair and a blank expression on.

"Hello there, I'm King Bookman it's nice to met you" his voice was calm as he said those words, he then gave the young boy a smile and held out his hand waiting for a hand shake.

The boy just starred at him blankly but extend his hand and shook the old mans hand. "My name is Allen Walker." he said blankly, he looked at the other man. Mika noticed and bowed " I'm Mika Bookman." he smiled.

Bookman sighed, but smiled looking at his son who smiled back at him, then the slave trader, "We will take him if you don't mind" he said in a simple voice.

"No, of course not my King" the trader said then looked geedly at the King ,"Now if you don't mind my King shall we talk about the price?"

"Yes, of course" the old man said following the man inside the back of the store.

"Mika-kun wait for me with Allen, okay" Bookman said looking at the two.

"Yes, Father" Mika said with a smile and bowed.

'I wonder why they want me"' Allen thought looking at the smiling Prince.

* * *

"Cute Catgirls are always the way to go"  
-Alex the idiot

Well I hope you liked! Laven ! Go all the way. Haha

Review or get eatten by a dragon? No No Umm Reveiw if you wanna have ice cream!


	2. Sold

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM...But I do own Mika :)

Summar:

Allen is being sold to the King Bookman, and he doesn't really get why they want him?

* * *

The BodyGuard and The PlayBoy Prince

* * *

The silverette really didn't know what to do, the people who where buying him where royalty and he really didn't why they would want someone like him. Being sold wasn't in Allen's wildest dreams, furthermore to the King none the less. Allen had to figure out why.

"Why do you want me?" Allen asked the prince who just stood there smiling.

"You seem like a nice boy. What you didn't want to be saved from slavery?" Mika said giving the teen a disappointed look.

"No, its just why would someone such as yourselves want a slave, like me? I'm more or less broken" Allen, then uncover his left arm to revile a bloody red arm and lifted his hood up to show the scar running down his eye. To his surprise Mika didn't look away instead he look sadly at the boy. "I don't need or want your sympathy if that why you bought me" the silverette said harshly.

"This is not pity Allen-kun, I actually want you to be a bodyguard!" The prince said with a serious voice.

"A bodyguard? Why? Don't you have knights to protect your life's? Why ask a nobody to do that!" Allen was getting mad. They wanted him to just become one of their royal dogs, and Allen hated dogs.

"Yes, that fact is true, but You will be protecting my younger brother and only him, not our whole family like the knights do" Mika sighed but continued, "Also some of our knight can't be trusted cause of their ancestry."

"How so?" Allen was curious of why he said that. " They are from noble bloodlines and such who might want to take over and over throw my family, so it just better to chose someone who is not interested in over throwing us." Mika said in a bored tone.

Taken back by the prince's tone Allen failed to notice that the king and the slave trader had finished their business and where leaving the store.

"Mika-kun we are ready now let's go" the king said going to a charity that had been waiting on them.

"Yes Father" he said and grabbed Allen's arm and cheerful went over to his father, pulling the sliverette teen in the coach with them.

"So Allen-kun please tell me about yourself" the King said when the coach started to move and leave the slave market.

"What would you like to know Master?" Allen replied back.

"Please call me Bookman" the king said, "I would like to know your age thought you look like your 12."

Allen frown twitched, "I'm 15, Bookman"

"Perfect!" Mika suddenly said and grabbed Allen's hand, "This is great!" the prince laughed.

'What a weird prince' the silverette thought giving the raven haired man a weird look.

"So tell me Allen-kun can you fight?" Mika said with a bright smile.

'How the hell can he smile brightly like that' giving Mika another glare. "Yes I can, I can fight hand-to-hand, I can also fight with a sword and I'm somewhat talented in poisons." he said looking out the window as they passed some small children playing with a ball.

The king and prince looked at each other then both of them smiled. "Well that's good to know!" the prince said, then the cart stopped. "Now it's time to get you cleaned up then!" Mika got up and opened the door and help the king down then told Allen "Come down I won't bit." he gave his hand out so the silverette would take it, he didn't.

"I can get out on my own Master" the teen said with sarcasm, then got out, finally look at where he was he show a beautiful castle standing in front of him. "Wow-" but before he could say anything else Mika dragged him into the castle.

* * *

"I wouldn't know what to do"  
-Some person

Well this is unexpected. I'm sorry that it short, and such, anyway this is a tale about how Allen became a bodyguard and such so one or a few ch. will be like 3 or 4 years ahead of this and then I will jump back to the past. I hope that will not confuse anyone but I really hope from my plans for this story works out. Thank you very much, and those who reviewed in the first ch. thank you.

Reviews will be weclome


	3. TimeSkip!

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM..sadly I do own this plot thought

Summmary:

It now been 3 years since Allen met Lavi, so this is just a time skip to see what it's like as they been together for three years now.

* * *

The BodyGuard and the Playboy Prince

* * *

TimeSkip

~x~

Allen sighed as he opened a door to see a messed up room with a red head laying on the bed just starring up at the ceiling.

"Lavi it time for you to get up" the red head suddenly looked at the silhouette and gave him a grin.

"Oh come on Allen, five more minutes." Lavi replied getting up, looking around for his uniform.

"Its on your chair." Allen said pointing to a small chair and table with boots, a shirt and pants hanging off the chair.

"Awesome!" Lavi said going over to the table, "What would I ever do without you Allen!" the red head said well putting on his uniform. The silhouette sighed and looked the other way well his master got dressed.

"Lavi-kun I was-" a woman's voice was cut off when they saw Allen next to the door. "Opps.." the girl with maids uniform and neko ears said looking the other way well blushing.

Lavi being finally dressed look at the maid. "Sorry love, but it seems Allen got here first" his tone was sexy as he towered over the neko maid.

"We will have to wait till tonight." he whispered to the girl who was turning very red.

"Yes Lavi-kun" the girl said and rushed out, but not after she bowed to Allen. Who in turn just nodded, well the girl left.

Laughing Lavi smirked, tonight was going be fun. The silhouette sighed at his master idiotic self. Really he was supposed to protect this idiot sometimes he wonder if he should of ran when Mika asked. Sighing again he saw that Lavi had and grin on his face now.

"What are you-" but, Allen was cut off when Lavi pounced him; knocking them both in the floor.

"Lavi get off me." Allen said in a threaten tone, making Lavi's grin go bigger.

"Not till you say I win" The red headed said looking at silhouette who frowned.

"Lavi, we are going be late, so get off me before I kick you." the silhouette said with a fake smile, making Lavi quickly jump off his bodyguard.

"Please don't smile like that, it creeps people out." the red head said picking up one of his boots and putting it on.

"I'm sorry, I'll just work on my smile then" Allen replied back sarcasticly, well rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You're just an idiot"  
-Some Person

Okay this is a time skip! Yay ! I have disided that I will make short chs. for this story, thought I will make more longer then others, I just hope you all enjoyed it

Reviews would be nice


	4. Sword

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM...

Summary:

Another time skip! This time it's about the sword Allen was given.

* * *

The Bodyguard and The Playboy Prince

* * *

The Sword

~x~x~

"Hey Allen," a red head said looking at Allen well leaning over the couch he was on. The silhouette who was clearly annoyed at something shook his head then looked at his charge.

"What is it Lavi" the silhouette replied

"I was wondering why you carry that old thing" Lavi pointed to the sword on Allen's hip "Around? "

Glaring at the red headed prince, Allen sighed then the said red head gave him puppy dog eyes wanting him to reply. "If you must know, I was given this sword by an old Knight who was the must trusted in your Royal Court." the silhouette bodyguard said looking out a window.

"What? What the Hell I thought Mika Gave you a new sword when you came here, what did you do to that one?" the red head said watching Allen's movements.

Bitting his lip, Allen thought of ways to explain what happen to the sword he was given by Mika, he wasn't about to tell the idiotic Prince that a couple of Knights had ganged up on him and force him to give it up to them. 'There was no way!' Allen thought

"Allen," Lavi locked eyes with Allen "Answer the question before I get Mika in here to explain why you don't have the sword he gave you." Lavi finished, a fearful look came on the bodyguard's face. Lavi smirked at that.

Mika the one who took him in, was who he most feared. Not because he took him in, no it was because he was pure evil! He always made Allen dress up in dresses or make him pose as a bloody princess, or worse he would trap him in a corner and well you don't want to know the rest.

"NO Please Don't!" He said quickly making Lavi smirk grow. "Then answer me Allen"

"I lost it in the river one day" Allen said blushing and looked away, as Lavi was dumbfound.

"You lost a new sword, then got a rusty old sword that can't even slice bread as a replacement?" Lavi glared at the younger teen.

"Yes" was the reply.

Sighing Lavi put a hand on his hand and ran it through his red hair. Why was Allen lying to him, he said he lost it in a river 'bull Crap' from what Lavi know about the silhouette was he would never lose anything on top of hat a sword. Sighing again he looked at the boy's hip. He decided the perfect punishment for lying. He'd sell Allen's rusty old sword in he black market.

'Perfect' Lavi hought.

"Allen" getting up the red head closed in on the silhouette making him back up some "W-what" he said well Lavi backed him up against a wall.

Lavi smirked and starred down the cute smaller boy he had trapped. Lifting up the younger boy's chin, he leaned down getting closer and closer to the silhouettes' face.

"Allen~," he said again with a purr as Allen turned red. "W-what" He tried to stay calm,but Lavi was to damn close.

"I want you to know" Lavi came closer to Allen's lips,

"W-what" was said again,

"That this is mine now, Bye" Lavi then ran out of the room with Allen's sword in Hand.

"What the Bloody Hell!" Allen said as he felt that his hip was lighter.

* * *

"Bakas"  
-Kanda Yu

Well that was another wonderful time skip I hope you like :)

Reviews are nice with apples...


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note**,

Dear People who Read my story,

Why, oh Why do you make me feel bad for disappering for 21 days! You all keep liking this story and making me want to write it more! Why are you so crule to me! I just want a few more days off, but I guess I will start writing again, cause guess what? I'm going start RTM back up! As by tomorrow, I will have a new ch up for this story!

Lots of Loves,

YuikShiro


	6. Sword II

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM xC if I did Kanda would totally Rape Allen

Summary:

Another part for the Sword

* * *

The Play-Boy Prince and The Body-guard

* * *

~Sword II~

"Lavi! Get back here!" the sword-less silverette said, after getting out of his daze, and chased after his redheaded charge.

"Never!" Lavi replied, sticking his tongue out to Allen as he ran away from him.

"Give me back my freak-en sword!" the silverette yelled " Or I'll tell your sister what you did to her bedroom!" well Lavi slowed down when he heard.

Lavi chuckled to himself "Go head and try my dear Allen I know you wouldn't do that." then the redhead ran faster then before.

"HEY" the silverette said before he tripped seeing Lavi run out the door.

Getting up and dusting himself off Allen sighed

'Aw great now I have to go to Mika'

The silverette sighed; then started going in to a hallway.

~With Mika~

"So you're telling me that you let Lavi run away with your sword?" a deep voice said as Allen keeled down on the floor.

The young bodyguard looked away angry then replied. "Yes "

"Please talk to Prince Mika with respected!" a guard growled out, Allen just looked at them with bored eyes and looked back to Mika.

"Hahahaha good job my Dear Allen good job!" the older prince walked down to Allen and petted him on the head.

"Prince Mika!" the same guard said

"Really" Mika looked at the guard "I can do what ever I want and yet you get mad at me of petting Allen's head? That my dear guard is bullshit" Mika smiled then walked out well the guard just stood dumbfound.

'Well I guess I'll just have to wait for Lavi then' Allen got up from his position and walk to the door letting out a big sigh. 'Well at least there be some peace and quiet.' he frowned then opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness XD I'll have another Chapter out later on this month :) So yea

Review and I'll dance for you XD


	7. Sell?

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summery:

Lavi went to sell the old sword that he stold from Allen.

* * *

The BodyGuard and The PlayBoy Prince

* * *

"Hey, Little boy, how would you like to come home with me?" a busty woman said, then started to clinging on Lavi's arm.

The red head smirked, then grabbed the woman's hand.

"Sorry babe, but I'm busy, maybe later if you don't have AIDS." Lavi winked and let go of the girl's hand.

"You Bastard!" the woman yelled, but the red head just smirked and moved on to the store.

"Finally" the young man sighed, then opened the door.

" Welcome!"a old man said smiling.

"Hello old man. I'm here to sell you something."

"Oh Lavi hello! And now what is it you want to sell me?"

"This sword." Lavi put the sword on the table to let the men inspect it.

"Wow" the man said leaning down and looking at the old sword.

"This was used by Sir. Venn Shiri, the third knight to the thrown."

'So Allen wasn't lieing about getting it from an old knight'

"Also it's in great shape to, a little rusted but in great shape."

"Really? Hmmm, then how much is it?"

"Oh , Hmm lets see," the old man picked up the sword, "Around 20,000, and 50,000"

"Wow that much. hmm how bout a trade and I'll give it to you old man."

"A trade you say? Sure, but are you sure Lavi?"

* * *

"Hey, gimme back my body! I need that to beat people up, like other positive role models!"  
-Yusuke Urameshi, Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged by Lanipator

Yay! another one bites the dust!

Review and I'll do a jig


	8. The first day

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM

Summary:

It's back to the Started of the story where Allen is still wondering what was going on..

* * *

The Bodyguard and The Playboy Prince

* * *

"Excuse me Mater but where are you taking me?" Allen said as Mika dragged him deeper inside the castle.

"We are going get you better clothes and a sword, also a bath!" Mika said as he opened a door were woman with cat ears waited in maid uniforms.

"Hello Master Mika. What would you like us to do for you today?" they all said at once.

"Please give this boy a nice bath and I need clothes that would fit him to okay." Mika ordered.

"Yes at once Master Mika." The maids said and took Allen from the prince.

"Hey wait what's going on!" Allen said as a maids started to undress him.

"We are going give you a bath please hold still sir" One of the maids said

"I can do this myself" Allen replied going red as the maids had him butt naked.

"No we also need to measure you for your clothes."

"Okay..."

After awhile Allen was thrown into a bog bath where the maids scrubbed him down head for toe.

"Damn you Mika.." Allen quietly said as the maids dried him off.

"Please wait here" The maid that lead him to a room said as she closed the door.

"Great now I'm stuck here butt naked, and I really don't want to run around in a small towel.. Damn it."

"Ah so you're not going escape then Allen-chan?" Mika said blowing into the young boy's ear, making him jump 5 feet in the air.

"Please don't do that!" the silverette said.

"Ah but you're so cute!~" The prince said.

"..."

"Ah well here change into these and I have a gift for you to after you change okay~"Mika handed some clothes to Allen.

"Okay?" Allen said taking the clothes out of his masters hand.

* * *

"Please Be Nice"  
-...

Well it's back to times skip! This goes on with the first few ch!

Review~!


	9. Explain!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Allen or Lavi or any DGM characters but Mika is another story...

Summery:

Well Allen changing and Mika is now going tell him what going on...

* * *

The Bodyguard and Playboy Prince

* * *

As Allen changed Mika disappered.

"Well I guess I should wait or run" the young boy said out load looking out of a giant window.

"Waiting would be best Allen-kun" The prince said behind Allen making him jump up.

"What the hell master!" the boy yelled.

"Please call me Mika, I'm not going be your master and here, try and see if you can lift this." the black haired prince said tossing a sword at the silverette.

Trying to catch it but failed epicly, Allen dropped the sword. "What the hell, please don't throw random things at me"

"Sure, sure...Now just see if you can hold it."

Sighing the young silverette pulled the sword out of the protector, then swifly cut the curten in half. "How was that?"

"Exllent! Now your readly to met my brother!"

"Your brother? Oh you did say something about being a guard to your brother."

"Yup I'm glad you rememeber."

"Yes well what is your brother like?"

"Well let's just say he likes to play around."

"Play around?"

"Yes with woman"

"...Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow maybe I should of ran."

Mika gave Allen a look.

* * *

Ah! My eye! My doctor told me not to get blood in it!"  
-Hiei, Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged by Lanipator

Well that it, hope you had a nice read...

Bye Bye Review please!


	10. The Thrown Room

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Poor Allen or Lavi or even Bookman not even the OC characters...Damn I'm bad I do thought own the plot and setting of this story

**Summary:**

I don't feel like it to day and if you read the last ch you would know what was going on if not I suggest you go back and read the ch.!

**Warning:**

The word Ass my appear and it's not my fault if you think it's a bad word... Bitch isn't a bad word either really its a female dog? What's wrong with people now a days, Friday I hear a little girl say fuck right infront of my little brother.. I was about to grab some soap and wash her mouth out but I was on the bus...OMG sorry on to the story

* * *

The Playboy Prince and Bodyguard

* * *

"I'm just kidding my prince." Allen said with a straight face.

"Right also I told you to call me Mika." The raven sighed "So come on you are going greeted the family." The raven gadded the silverette again and dragged him again.

"I'm not a rag doll!" Allen said getting bother about being dragged everywhere by the prince.

Mika then finally halted, causing poor Allen bump it to him and fall on his ass.

"We're here" Mika smiled then gazed over to see no Allen.

"Allen-kun!"

"Down here!" The boy said rubbing his poor ass.

"Oh? Why are you on the ground?"

The silhouette gave him a death glare before giving an answer, "I bumped into something hard.."

"Oh? Well come one!" Mika then offered the poor boy a hand, which he took after another death glare he gave the prince.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome my dear now come on." Mika the push double doors open to revile the thrown room, where in the highest armchair seat King Bookman.

"Oh Mika you're here" the King said with a kind smile.

"Yes and I have Allen-kun already now were's Lavi?"

"Oh he said be here soon and so will your sister as well."

Oh she is coming to? Well this will be interesting."

'Interesting?' Allen thought bewildered at the royal prince and king.

* * *

"I'll kick your Ass"  
-A lot of anime characters say this

Well Review and tell me how long you'd like the next ch! and if you put in a good quoet with it I might choose yours and put up the longer story for you. Please tell me how many world and such! Okay well Review if you want to see a long ch!


	11. Interseting How?

Disclaimer:  
Really.. You all know I don't own Lavi or Allen or Bookman...

Summery:

Allen is about to find out why Mika thinks this will be interesting

* * *

Lavi the Playby Prince

Allen the annoyed Bodyguard

* * *

~Interseting How?~

"Excuse me but, can you tell me what's so interesting?" Allen said raising a brow.

"Oh you'll see Allen dear." Mika said with a smile on his face.

'He wants me to punch him, doesn't he!' Allen glared at the prince until someone walked through the doors with their heels clinking on the floor, destroying Allen's concentration.

"Father, I'm here." a female voice said.  
Allen being curious as always, looking around to see a young woman about in her mid-twenties, with silky red hair, and dressed in a steel armor.

"You know starring is rude !" the woman said glaring at Allen.

"Oh Angel, please be nice this is Allen-chan~" Mika came over to the girl and gave her a big hug.

"Bro-the-r can-t bre-ath!" The woman gasped.

"Is there a hug festive in town or something?" a male's voice said making everyone, but Allen and Bookman jump. Which also made Mika loosen his grip on his sister.

"Lavi you idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Angel yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lavi rubbed the back of his neck,"So why'd you call us here panda -" and before the redhead could continue, he was kicked in the face by Bookman.  
'Wow this family is weird' Allen thought to himself. Well, the woman named Angel yelled at the redhead for disrespecting their father.

"You know Lavi for a prince to disrespect their own father, we don't hear that a lot around here. But I guess it's because they haven't met you before."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Lavi, Angel please stop fighting!" Mika sighed, "Father has something to tell you Lavi!"

The two ignored Mika and continued to bicker with each other.

"And here I thought slavery was bad..." Allen said softly then looked out the window. " Such a pretty sunset..."

"Shut up both of you !" Bookman yelled knocking both Lavi and Angel on the head, "Can't you see we have guest!"

All eyes went on Allen... thought the young man was to busy to notice because he was starring at the sky.


	12. Time Skip Again

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM... YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT !

Summary:

Random Ch.

I'll start making ch that make a more viewfull story

The Bodyguard and playboy Prince

* * *

"Lavi! Where the bloody hell are you!" Allen yelled looking for his stupid charge that suddenly left his study without telling him.

"Oh Master Allen, what are you doing here?" a older woman said looking at the young guard.

Allen looked around and saw he had ended up in the maids chambers.

"I'm looking for Prince Lavi have you seen him, Miss" he said with a sweet smile melting the older woman's heart.

"Y-Yes. He was with one of my ladies I think her name is Mary. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and a bit on the short side. I saw her and the Prince going to the garden " the woman said blushing

Bowing Allen said his thanks then ran off to the garden to kill...find his charge.

~In the Garden~

"Ohh Master Lavi we shouldn't be doing thi-this out said" A woman's voice said as Allen rounded a corner.

"Don't worry my little kitten, no one will see us" a man's voice purred.

"LAVI!" Allen jumped out and kicked Lavi in the face

"Master Allen!" the woman said and bowed her head "I'm sorry! Master Lavi just asked me for-" she was cut off by Allen

"It's okay my dear" Allen gave her a big smile which made Mary blushed and ran away.

"WHAT THE HELL ALLEN! WHY'D YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE!" Lavi said finally gaining conciseness.

"Oh you're awake Master, would you like some tea? Or my sword to your throat!" Allen gave death glare

"...I'd rather have tea my dear Allen"

"Oh I'm so sorry, but we ran out of tea I guess you'll have to deal with me killing you!" Allen looked very deadly

"Umm What got your panties in knots Allen?"

"YOU MISSED THE MEETING WITH PRINCE KANDA!" Allen yelled

"Oh that.. I'm pretty sure Yu-chan didn't mind" Lavi gave a goofy grin

"He thearten to kill you with a stick if you miss then next meeting Lavi"

"...A stick..."

"Yes"

"Okay so when is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock Sire"

"Can you stop being so formal Allen?"

"Maybe." Allen said then walked off with Lavi on his tail

"Allen!"


	13. A Bodyguard? What?

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM, well I own up to vol. 21 XC damn you vol. 21!...anyway enjoy!

Summary:

So let's get on to everyone getting together and well if you read you'll know what happens

Warning:

A bad fight scene.. I don't know how to write fight scenes... please forgive me!

~The Bodyguard and Play boy Prince ~

* * *

~A Bodyguard! What I can Protect myself!~

"Umm Hey Allen-kun~ Are you there?" Mika spoke well waking over to Allen; then waved a hand in his face.

Still dazed Allen gave the older man a cute questionable look.

"...ALLEN-KUN YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Mika grabbed Allen and hugged him tightly then started to swing him around like a rag doll.

"Umm Mika you're going kill that boy if you keep doing that" Angel said giving a Allen a pity look as he was being swigged around.

"I am?" the raven haired prince stopped and looked at his victim, his victim being half concusses in his arms.

"Oops sorry Allen-kun" he then put the boy down.

Allen tried his best to walk but failed missably.

"Wow watch out!"

The red head then suddenly had the Allen in his arms, after the sliverette had almost fallen.

"T-thank you" he shuttered still trying to get his head to stay still.

"Your welcome lil buddy!" the red head prince said laughing, well helping the silverette stand up.

"Well now that everyone is here lets introduce yourself my children." Bookman finally said.

"Che introduce? To this lil boy?" Angel gave a death glare to Allen "Why?"

"He is going be Lavi-chan's bodyguard~" Mika said cutting in before the King could answer.

"What? Why would I need a bodyguard?! I'm fine on my own!"

"NO you are not! You stupid boy! How many times has it been since someone tried killing you today!" Bookman yelled.

"Not as many as you think! I can take care of myself I don't need a squirt to protect me!" Lavi was about to say something else but Allen kicked him to the ground and held a sword pointing to his throat.

"I was right, I should of stayed" Allen sighed "You think you pretty good at protecting yourself? Well your not ; your father is right you need help, but if you don't want it you can be killed for all I care."

"How dare you!" Lavi kicked Allen shin which made the boy lose balance, getting up the red head grabbed a sword and pointed at Allen who seemed bored.

"Who can't protect who self now!"

"...I've been though this before Red" Allen had a smirk on his face then kicked Lavi and stepped on his hand making him let go of his sword "You see, your ego will be your down fall."

* * *

"I hate my brothers"  
-Me

Okay soo yeah review if you want me to write my minions! Mawhahaha!

Sorry...


	14. A fight

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM, which you all must know...Why can't I have happiness!

Summary:

So if you read the last ch. which I hope you did Allen and Lavi were having a little fight

Warning:

A bad fight scene.. I don't know how to write fight scenes... please forgive me!

* * *

The Bodyguard and Playboy Prince

* * *

"You see, your ego will be your down fall."

Lavi looked at the younger boy. 'He seems so sure of himself'

"I will accept you if you can beat Angel in a duel"

"What! Why do I have to duel shorty!" The girl yelled

Allen looked at the older female and sighed, he really didn't feel like fighting; he has been fighting his whole life to live; did he really have to fight after being bought.

"I really rather not fight but if you wish it**_ 'Master'_** I will give it my best for you to accept me." Allen bowed to Lavi then put his sword on the ground facing Angel "Let's have a hand-to-hand fight" Allen then took off the jacket reveling his slim, but muscular chest.

"Fine, by me boy"Angel said taking off her weapons belt.

"I will start the fight." Lavi announced

"Ready go!"

Allen and Angel started the fight, punches and kicks came flying from every direction. Till finally after 2 hours both parties were exhausted.

"You're pretty good for a shorty" the girl said as she thrown a punch but Allen blocked it barley.

"Thank you, so are you Ms. Angel" he said with a smile as he kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying.

"That is enough!" Bookman said looking at his son Lavi "He is pair on with her maybe even better what do you say Lavi?"

The Red head prince looked at the silverette. His father was right he is strong and he might make a good ally in the future. Nodding his head he went up to the boy.

"You proven you can pack quit a punch, for that I will like to have you as my personal bodyguard"

* * *

I don't know why but I like writing short ch. it's easy on me and I like writing it fast and short. Why I guess that's just how I roll

My birthday is next month, but what would be great birthday present! Fan mail! or Reviews!


End file.
